


What You Want

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Figuring Things Out, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two genius highschoolers make Japan's national volleyball team and are put together as roommates at the pre-Olympics training camp, to the entire delight of one and the something that is not delight of the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

This is the dream and Tooru does his best to live it. To put everything he can into training and get everything he can out of it, and not to think about Ushijima off the court. Which is not easy, since somehow they've ended up as roommates at the pre-Rio Olympics training camp, to Ushijima's entire delight (Tooru assumes) and Tooru's not delight.

Late one evening as he's video chatting with Hajime, Tooru says, "What do you think of Ushijima?"

Tooru can't really remember what they were talking about just now so this is probably a non sequitur. If it is, Hajime doesn't comment on it. He also doesn't ask why Tooru is asking. Which, of course not, because it's a normal thing to get opinions about your teammates, nothing strange about doing what you can to make the team better, stronger.

Hajime doesn't blink as he gives his answer, an analysis of Ushijima's strengths and weaknesses as a player. It's a familiar conversation, one they had every time they prepared to play Shiratorizawa. Tooru has heard it all before but he listens again.

When Hajime finishes, he looks at Tooru and says, "Is that what you were looking for?"

"Yeah," Tooru says, "thanks." He signs off, trying not to think about that look Hajime gave him, as if Hajime knows that wasn't what Tooru was looking for at all, as if he knows Tooru _is_ looking for something, as if he suspects Tooru may have found something whether or not he was looking for it—

Tooru shakes his head, dismissing those thoughts. Hajime doesn't know anything. He knows Tooru pretty well, probably better than almost anyone at this point—but no matter what he might suspect, there is no way he could _know_ Tooru and Ushijima have been fucking since the second night of training camp.

When he thinks about it, Tooru doesn't know how it happened. And when he thinks a little longer, he doesn't know how it didn't happen the first night, because when he made his move Ushijima made it seem like he was relieving Tooru's stress, and Tooru had also had stress that first night...

He consciously unclenches his jaw. Stretches his mouth to relax it more, stretches his entire self, pockets his phone and starts walking back to the dorms. He wonders if Ushijima will be in their room, then laughs: of course he will be. Tooru's not laughing at Ushijima for that, though. He's not even laughing at himself; he doesn't know why he's laughing, and he stops.

He thinks about what Hajime said about Ushijima just now. Even though it wasn't what Tooru wanted to hear about, somehow it's still an answer to his real question. Because, he realizes, Ushijima fucks like he plays volleyball. Full of controlled passion, powerful and precise, capable of surprising delicacy and knowing exactly when such delicacy is called for. It's maddening.

It's addictive.

Ushijima is better in bed than Tooru ever could have guessed, although of course he never hazarded a guess about such things, never even thought of it as something to think about until the second night of training camp. But Ushijima is _good_. He doesn't always know exactly what Tooru wants, but he takes direction well. Takes it wholly and completely. He's not docile, of course (Tooru almost laughs aloud again at the thought of a docile Ushijima), not exactly subservient, but he's—there's no other word for it: _obedient_.

He's done everything Tooru has asked, without question or complaint. Pushed his cock and his fingers and his tongue as deep inside Tooru as instructed, spread his legs for Tooru when told to. He's done other things too, every whim Tooru has come up with, from wearing lacy panties under his practice uniform to eating off the floor. He's done it all to the best of his ability and when Tooru, knowing full well that Ushijima only ever gives his all, has told him it wasn't good enough, just plain wasn't _enough_ , Ushijima has given impossibly more. It's infuriating.

No, that's not it—well, yes, it _is_ infuriating. But Tooru's starting to think Ushijima is not the one he's infuriated with.

He pauses outside the door, then realizes it's stupid to pause. It's not like he's considering not going in; of course he's going to go in. and of course Ushijima is going to be there—

Of course Ushijima is here, Tooru sees as he opens the door. Here exactly as Tooru left him, exactly as he knew he'd find him: on the floor, naked, legs raised and knees bent, hands curled and tucked up by his shoulders, like a dog waiting to have its belly rubbed.

Tooru doesn't rub his belly, doesn't press the sole of his running shoe against Ushijima's cock, which is a soft curl either because Ushijima is not aroused by being treated as Tooru's dog or because Tooru told him not to get hard before he left to go call Hajime.

He sits on the edge of his bed without touching Ushijima, without a word. If he doesn't say anything, Ushijima will probably stay there like that all night. Which is no good, because they have practice in the morning.

"Wakatoshi," Tooru says without looking at him, wishing he had not set the sarcastic precedent of using Ushijima's given name on their first day here, "get up."

Ushijima does, of course. Tooru glances at him, prepared to express annoyance that Ushijima is just standing there in the middle of the room, but Ushijima is sitting on his own bed, still naked. Tooru looks away, though not before their gazes meet for a fraction of a second.

"Why." Tooru sighs. His phone is digging into him at an uncomfortable angle and he reaches back to take it out, setting it on the bed. Ushijima hasn't asked what Tooru means by that, of course, so Tooru continues on, on his own. "Why do you let me do these things?"

"What do you mean?" Ushijima is straightforward as ever, his tone far from pure or innocent but nevertheless uncalculated.

Tooru gathers up a breath and turns to face him. "Why have you been letting me do whatever I want, without regard for what you want." His gaze narrows to disguise the furrowing of his brow. "What about what _you_ want?"

Something that might almost be surprise crosses Ushijima's face. "This is what I want." He holds Tooru's gaze as steadily as ever. "You're my setter; I want you in charge of me."

Tooru looks at Ushijima's stupid face. He looks at it and looks at it, because it's so stupid, so fucking stupid he can't look away.

Ushijima lets him look.

Of course he does.

"Get dressed," Tooru says, getting off his bed and running a hand through his hair as he turns towards the door. "And meet me behind the gym." He doesn't wait for an answer, doesn't have to, he just goes.

He waits behind the gym for five minutes before he hears footsteps; moments later, Ushijima rounds the corner and comes to a stop in front of him. "Do something," Tooru says.

"Do what?"

"I don't know." Tooru wants to look away—but actually he doesn't want to, so he holds the eye contact. "Not what I want," he says. "Do what you want. Do something that you want."

Ushijima takes a moment to think about it. He doesn't say or do anything but Tooru can see him thinking about it.

Then he steps in and kisses Tooru. It's full of passion and precision and delicacy, so delicate it could break at any moment but somehow it goes on and on; the only metaphor Tooru can think of is a rally but this is nothing like that, and he stops thinking and just lets it be what it is, whatever it is...

It's their first kiss.

It's the worst, like everything about Ushijima. And it's perfect, like everything Ushijima does.

And as he reaches for Ushijima's face, it's all that Tooru wants too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO bonus round 4. deeply inspired by [this enthralling ushioi art](http://trayciclo.tumblr.com/post/145239022630/gentle-ushiois) by trayciclo. (The art is sfw, it's just my thoughts about it that are not...)


End file.
